powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcendent Genie Physiology
The ability to become a genie with powers that are on a godly scale. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Ultimate version of Genie Physiology. Also Called *Genie/Djinn/Jinn Deity/God Mimicry/Physiology *Transcendent Djinn/Jinn Mimicry/Physiology *Ultimate Djinn/Genie/Jinn Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an all-powerful genie with unimaginable magical power. Their powers and abilities dwarf that of lesser genies and are even able to break the laws of both magic and nature, and warp reality to their liking. Applications *Absolute Condition: Possess both the physical and mental prowess of a god. **Absolute Immortality: Become ageless and immortal. **Absolute Speed: The fastest of the Genies. **Absolute Strength: Possess unfathomable strength. *Absolute Concealment: Become formless and unseeable. *Environment Manipulation: Have control over different environments. *Geniefication/Omni-Conversion: Convert anyone and anything into a genie. *Genie Manipulation: Control over all types of genies. *Meta Crafting: Can craft anything. *Meta-Possession: Can take over anything and anyone. *Meta Teleportation: Move to any location in the blink of an eye. *Nature Unity: Become one with nature. *Nigh Omnipotence: Wield overwhelming, near-infinite godly power. **Nigh Omniscience: Have almost infinite knowledge and acute awareness of all events across the cosmos. *Omnifabrication: Can Invent anything. *Primordial Element Manipulation: Control the primal elements. **Transcendent Elemental Manipulation: Control transcendent elemental energies. *Quantum Foam Manipulation: Possess unlimited phenomenal cosmic powers. *Self Transcendence: Transcend their own limitations. *Shapeshifting: Change their shape. *Transcendent Energy Manipulation: Use a godly type of energy Variations *Absolute Wish: Grant any wishes. **Wish Granting Empowerment: Gain power from granting wishes. *Almighty Magic: Possess unbreakable Magical Powers. **Meta Magic: Transcend and bypass all the rules of magic. **Omni-Magic: Use all forms of magic. *Animalia Manipulation: Manipulate animals. *Magical Smoke Manipulation: Manipulate Magical Smoke. *Omni-Element Manipulation: Control all elemental forces. *Omni-Energy Manipulation: Manipulate all esoteric forces. **Magical Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of magical energy. *Omnifarious: Take any form without limits. *Omni-Physics Manipulation: Can change any physic rules. **Physical Force Immunity: Not Affected by any Physics Laws. *Transcendent Science: Possess the ultimate form of science. **Physical Godhood: Possess godly physical nature. Associations *Genie Lord Physiology *Genie Physiology *Hell Lordship/Heaven Lordship *Magic Lordship *Metapotence *Pride Embodiment *Prime Being *Transcendent Physiology **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Transcendent Angel Physiology **Transcendent Demon Physiology **Transcendent Fairy Physiology **Transcendent Ghoul Physiology **Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology *Wrath Embodiment Limitations *The user's power may be bound to a lamp and certain rules concerning its owner/possessor. *May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. *May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. *Type of Genie determine what the part of Nature they can unite with. Known Users Gallery Erazor_Djinn.jpg|Even before absorbing the World Rings, the Erazor Djinn (Sonic and the Secret Rings) was described as having godlike power by King Solomon, thanks to absorbing the power of the world of the Arabian Nights. Genie H.png|Genie (Valkyrie Crusade) is a extremely powerful genie, able to grant any wish and make anything come true. Sinbad's Djinn.png|Solomon's 72 Djinns (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) are the guardian deities of Alma Torran, with enough power to destroy the entire world if their Metal Vessels were to fall into the wrong hands. Djinn (DC Comics) Teen Titans Vol 6 24 Textless Variant.jpg|Djinn (DC Comics/Teen Titans) Half-Genie Half-Goddess Demon God Buu (Super Dragon Ball Hero).png|Demon God Buu (Super Dragon Ball Heroes); via absorbs Demon God Dabura The Unbound (Secret World).jpg|As the first Jinn, The Unbound's (The Secret World) power rivals that of its creators, the Host. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers